None.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus for handling loose dough intermediates, such as moisture enhanced, softer and/or less developed dough. The apparatus of the present invention reduces the fallout of the intermediates formed from this dough so as to avoid unintentional loss or waste and machine downtime occasioned by dough intermediates falling out of the processing line prior to packaging or further treatment or handling.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for processing dough intermediates that are less developed, softer or which have enhanced water or moisture levels. More specifically, the present invention relates to the use of an improved dough transport module, that is incorporated into a cutter bar configuration and that has one or more protuberances extending generally perpendicularly from a supporting surface which supports the dough intermediate for a sufficient interval of time during processing so as to eliminate the waste and loss of dough intermediates prior to processing or packaging steps.
The production of food products on a commercial scale presents constant challenges to the manufacturer in achieving economies and the consumer in obtaining acceptable products. The manufacturer attempts to extract processing efficiencies while at the same time achieving an end product that is suitable for consumers. The consumer on the other hand, looks for a food product that evokes a feeling of having created the product from xe2x80x9cscratchxe2x80x9d (through the appearance provided by the product, as well as the olfactory and organoleptic properties) but yet be easy to prepare and serve.
One of the problems for the manufacturer in meeting the challenges presented by these conflicting needs, aside from potential increases in costs due to improving ingredient quality, is usually related to the difficulties in preparing and processing the dough intermediates. That is, the dough and dough intermediates are typically more difficult to handle and can range from a stickier dough to a more xe2x80x9cloosexe2x80x9d dough or suffer from other problems from which conventional processing equipment cannot readily accommodate. While the dough intermediates needs to be retained in the processing apparatus, it also needs to release readily from the apparatus in order to complete the necessary manufacturing steps.
Another problem faced by the manufacturer is that fragile and deformable products such as dough and dough intermediates as well as the resulting finished product will show visible scars or distresses as a result of rough handling. As such, the manufacturer needs to treat such material gently so as not to create an aesthetically displeasing product.
In order to provide the consumer with more desirable and flavorful biscuits, such as one having improved texture, fluffiness and moisture, it has been found, for example, that it is necessary to change or increase the level of moisture in the dough. However, increasing the level of moisture typically causes difficulties in processing the dough intermediates as well as subsequently filling the dough cans or other packaging adapted to handle the dough. It is believed that this problem results from the dough having higher flowability, or being looser, due to the increased moisture level or water content, and as such can be more difficult to handle during processing.
It has been found that when using conventional dough handling equipment, the enhanced moisture dough, or loose dough has a tendency to fall or drop out of the dough processing equipment prematurely. The vibrations of the equipment cause the dough fill cups to empty as the cups advance through the various processing steps to the package filling equipment that will distribute the dough intermediates to the waiting dough packages.
Some of the drawbacks associated with processing doughs or dough intermediates that have premature fallout, such as those dough intermediates that are more loose than conventional dough products, include containers or packages that are not completely filled (as the dough fallouts before reaching the packaging station) deformation or irregularities in the dough intermediate or the final product produced from such intermediate (due to the addition of gripping appliances to hold the dough in position) and process or machine clogging and downtime to clean or adjust the apparatus.
Typically, dough and dough intermediates have a tendency to be increasingly sticky and as such there has been a regular and constant development to reduce the amount of contact (surface area of the equipment) between the dough processing apparatus and the dough itself in order to avoid cleaning and handling difficulties. It has been surprisingly been found that by increasing the surface area of the transport modules through at least the packaging stations, that enhanced dough or dough intermediates that have such increased moisture levels can reach the packaging and post forming processing areas without the problems associated with premature fallout of the dough or dough intermediates. However, such gripping devices cannot be overtly aggressive as the devices can distort the appearance of the dough product. In addition, increasing the size of the cups used in transporting the dough intermediates add an excessive amount of weight to the apparatus, causing additional wear and tear on the equipment.
What is therefore needed is an enhanced apparatus for handling softened, moisture enhanced or other difficult to handle dough that does not add additional complexity to the processing apparatus but still provides an efficient and effective apparatus to deliver the dough or dough intermediates to the packaging or other post formation treatment steps.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing drawbacks by placing a series of prearranged protuberances or extensions internally in a dough-processing module. The protuberances or extensions can be positioned at any point on the internal face of the walls of the modules, and extend perpendicularly from the walls to actively engage, but not detrimentally, the dough intermediates. The protuberances provide a temporary holding means to retain the moisture enhanced dough intermediate in the module for a sufficient amount of time to enable the plunger to remove the dough intermediate from the cup or module structure. The protuberances are placed in an area of the face of that is generally slightly away from the end edges of the device.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a dough intermediate transport module is described and comprises a substantially rigid outer frame. The rigid frame has a predetermined shape that corresponds to a prearranged configuration that aids in forming a finished dough product. The rigid frame further has an externally extending configuration and an internally arranged configuration. At least one protuberance is provided and extends substantially perpendicularly from the internally arranged configuration. The protuberance on the internally arranged configuration prevents a dough intermediate from falling out of the dough transport module prior to applying motive force to remove the dough intermediate from the dough transport module.
A still further embodiment of the present invention relates to dough intermediate transport module that has a plurality of generally planar surfaces. Each of the generally planar surfaces having first and second longitudinally extending side edges, first and second transversely extending end edges and first and second faces. The generally planar surfaces are connected one to another along one of the first and second longitudinally extending side edges to form a geometric configuration. At least one protuberance is provided and extends substantially perpendicularly from one of the first and second faces of one of the plurality of generally planar surfaces. The protuberance is disposed in an area of one of the first and second faces that is at least slightly away from one of the first and second transversely extending end edges and the protuberance aids in retaining a softened dough intermediate in the transport module during processing.
These and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.